


晋杰/《毒—烙印》4

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	晋杰/《毒—烙印》4

　　陈志杰觉得或许自己离疯掉不远了。

　　被侮辱，被践踏身为男性的尊严，当初他义无反顾的去做卧底，想要成为一个优秀的警察，在警校没有人敢说他不强，他不知道这一切该归罪于谁，他甚至还没来得及成为优秀的警察，就去做了卧底。

　　他不知道自己是以什么心情去面对劝自己成为卧底的小叔的，他想着，如果不是小叔也许他一辈子就是个普通而平庸的警察，一辈子浑浑噩噩，或许是个优秀的干部，在某场非常凶险的战役里献身，但他一辈子都不会结婚，他清楚自己的状况，他不会去祸害某位女士，让对方守着个没有用的丈夫。

　　但是现在的他。无法成为他想象的那种人。

　　他受的一切罪，陈志杰睁着眼睛，看着天花板，这天花板从他来时起就是那么的脏，到现在也依旧如此的脏，但是前几日里高晋不知发了什么疯，叫人把这又脏、又臭的牢房洗刷一通，又让人把这些那些的玩意儿——都是些什么玩意儿，尖锐的，可能致死的地方，给磨平了，陈志杰想到这里开始吃吃的发笑，他倒是觉得有趣，或许高晋以为这样他便会变成个斯德哥尔患者么？他捂着自己的隆起腹部，还依稀能想起前几日那湿纸巾覆盖脸上的窒息感，沉重的身体让陈志杰不舒服，他没有愤怒，没有悲伤，只是像个真正的疯子一般捂着肚子笑。

　　高晋看着监控上的青年，他越笑越夸张，他越笑越放肆，仿若是瞧见什么有趣的紧的玩意儿，牢房里整洁干净而陈志杰像是被圈养起的娃娃似的，一个被主人厌弃的破布娃娃，高晋在心里如此评价着，而陈志杰越笑越过分，那笑声带着泣音清晰传进高晋耳中，陈志杰嘶吼着，他颤抖着。

　　他后悔了。

　　“我不做卧底了、我后悔、小叔你在哪里啊小叔……”

　　陈志杰张大嘴像是在十分努力的呼吸，他又记起水刑的痛苦，激烈的水流隔着一层布料狠狠打在他的脸上无法呼吸也无法挣扎，铁制的玩意儿紧缚住他的双手叫他不能反抗，他甚至能想到高晋站在他面前望着他的那种眼神，高高在上的，并且带着轻蔑不屑的模样，看上去无比尊贵，但是，陈志杰想，但是，不过也是个普通男人罢了，也不过是个控制不住自己下半身的禽兽而已，陈志杰已经眼前发黑一阵迷糊，他无法聚焦的双眼前方仿佛一片白茫茫， 他裹紧那床被子，抵御着并不存在的低温，一切的一切的一切的起源是什么，陈志杰问自己，他身上热，也冷，他不知道这一切是怎么回事也不知道是为什么。

　　但是他笑。

　　“我快死了吧。”

　　他的嘴唇张合这样的询问着谁。

　　高晋扔下他的西服外套有点气恼的模样，陈志杰那副样子明显是发高烧了，可是从不懂照顾自己的小警察、从来都身强体壮的，怎么会懂得这样的照顾自己，怕是烧昏了脑袋，他打开门半跪下搂起陈志杰，他甚至没有入狱时候胖，除了肚子，那里都瘦了下去，看上去和一架骷髅只差有点肉而已了，高晋啧了一声，唇瓣贴着青年被汗沾湿的额头，那炙热温度顺着唇告知高晋身下这具身体的状况，因为冰冷而颤抖的身体无助的喘息着，他听见青年的喘息，也感知到那颤抖，高晋想着自己大概是迷昏了头，不过是个囚犯罢了，还坏了洪先生的生意，他不该那么关心的。

　　他又看到那肚子，才强压下那怪异心理。

　　若洪先生不怪罪。他想；若洪先生不怪罪，陈志杰肚子里的孩子，就会平安生下，然后他会依照洪先生的意思，与陈志杰算清总账的。


End file.
